The Wolf's Tatoos
by tilunarou
Summary: Jacob Black a vécu de sales moments. Il s'en est toujours sorti, d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais en a gardé quelques séquelles. Il se cache derrière des attitudes qui ne lui correspondent pas et se voile la face quand au futur qui lui correspond réellement. Qui est Jacob et que va-t-il devenir ? Une rencontre inattendue pourrait tout changer et tout faire basculer.


**The Wolf's Tatoos.**

**Résumé** : Jacob Black a vécu de sales moments. Il s'en est toujours sorti, d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais en a gardé quelques séquelles. Il se cache derrière des attitudes qui ne lui correspondent pas et se voile la face quand au futur qui lui correspond réellement.

Qui est Jacob et que va-t-il devenir ? Une rencontre inattendue pourrait tout changer et tout faire basculer.

**Notes ****: 1- Me revoilà avec une toute nouvelle histoire incluant mon chouchou. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

**2- Un grand merci à Lydie et Marie pour leurs corrections et leur aide précieuse ! Merci aussi à Sandra pour ses idées pour les tatouages et leurs significations.**

**POV Jacob**

La musique envoûtante du _Concerto pour piano N°4_ de Ludwig van Beethoven envahissait mon appartement. Lorsque j'étais contrarié rien ne valait une bonne immersion dans la musique classique. Les notes se jouaient les unes après les autres, dansant et virevoltant de façon homogène. C'était tellement beau que je frissonnai alors que le morceau arrivait à son apogée et se terminait. Je finis mon verre de vodka cul-sec et me levai pour aller m'en resservir un autre. J'étais remonté comme une pendule et boire en écoutant Beethoven me faisait un bien fou !

_Comment cet enfoiré avait-il pu me faire un coup pareil ?_

Je n'en revenais toujours pas ! C'était au-delà du possible !

Je remplis mon verre de Grey Goose et en bus une bonne rasade avant de prendre la télécommande et de remettre le même morceau. Cela eut le mérite de m'apaiser et de calmer mes nerfs ! Je me fis couler un bain bien chaud, augmentai le volume sonore de la chaîne HI-FI et terminai mon verre pour m'en resservir un troisième. Je me déshabillai et entrai dans ma baignoire, laquelle diffusait des odeurs mentholées et anisées. Aussitôt tout mon corps se dénoua, ma colonne vertébrale se détendit et mes jambes se transformèrent en coton. Je fermai les yeux pour apprécier ce moment divin !

Il était difficile pour les personnes que je croisais dans la rue tous les jours de croire que j'étais ce genre d'homme. Je n'avais pas l'apparence de qui j'étais vraiment. Sous mes airs de baroudeur et de bad boy, je dissimulai un type très simple qui aimait la vodka et les bains moussants. Le plaisir d'une glace à la fraise et d'un café à la cannelle faisaient partie de mes pêchés mignons et je ne m'en cachais pas. Il suffisait juste de me parler quelques minutes pour le comprendre. Les gens ne le faisaient pas, s'arrêtant souvent à la première impression.

Les tatouages que j'arborais faisaient peur, de même que mes piercings. J'avais le regard noir et mon imposante stature avait toujours impressionné la plupart des gens de mon village natal. Lorsque je vivais encore là-bas, les gens passaient leur temps à me regarder ou à me dévisager. A leurs yeux, j'étais un casseur, un bon à rien ou un marginal qu'on évitait comme la peste. Dans ma jeunesse, je n'avais eu que peu d'amis et ceux qui me restaient étaient « semblables » à ce que j'étais.

Paul, Embry, Quil et moi formions une bonne bande de copains et nous ne nous quittions que rarement. Nous tenions un garage à l'extérieur de la ville qui marchait bien et nous rapportait assez d'argent pour vivre confortablement. Nos concurrents s'évertuaient à nous piquer des clients de temps à autres mais ce n'était pas assez pour voir mourir notre garage.

Mais aujourd'hui, Caïus m'avait fait un vrai coup bas et je l'avais eue mauvaise. J'avais été à deux doigts d'aller lui foutre mon poing dans la figure et de mettre le feu à son garage ! Venir placarder des publicités vantant ses mérites sur les pare-brise de mes clients ! Quel culot !

Je serrai mon verre si fort que je l'entendis craquer. Je devais me calmer et continuer à me détendre.

Lorsque l'eau commença à refroidir, je sortis et m'enroulai dans un peignoir que j'avais posé sur le chauffe-serviettes. Je repris mon verre et le vidai à nouveau. Les vapeurs de l'alcool commençaient à faire effet et me projetaient sur un petit nuage. Je pris des feuilles blanches dans le tiroir du bureau et m'y installai. Je mis à griffonner un dessin qui représenterait mon futur tatouage. J'en avais déjà neuf mais j'en voulais un autre. Un qui serait spécial et qui, comme les autres, aurait une signification particulière pour moi.

Une nouvelle boutique de tatouage venait d'ouvrir dans notre quartier, pas très loin de chez moi et j'étais bien curieux de voir ce qu'elle valait. Je n'avais pas forcément envie d'aller à la concurrence et de faire du tort à Jasper qui était un tatoueur hors-pair mais quelque chose me disait qu'il fallait que j'aille voir et je me fiais toujours à mes instincts.

Mon œuvre était terminée et j'avais assez bu pour la journée. Ma colère était passée ou du moins elle s'était dissipée dans les effluves de l'alcool. Je n'étais pas franchement en état de prendre ma R1 alors je décidai d'y aller à pieds et de prendre l'air. J'enfilai mon jean préféré, un de mes t-shirt ACDC et mes boots. Un peu de gel suffit à dompter mes cheveux courts.

Ce qui était bien ici c'est que je n'apparaissais pas comme un monstre aux yeux des gens. Portland était une grande ville, pleine de marginaux en tous genres et je me fondais dans le décor. J'avais beaucoup changé et évolué depuis mon arrivée ici il y a trois ans. Les démons qui m'habitaient étaient tapis au fond de moi, même s'il leur arrivait de sortir de temps en temps pour me hanter. Dans ces moments-là, j'étais tellement mal que seule ma bouteille de Grey Goose m'aidait à remonter la pente. Pas la meilleure solution mais je n'avais encore rien trouvé d'autre.

Le « Wolf's Tattoos » était vraiment à deux pas de mon appart' et avait repris la boutique d' une ancienne animalerie. La devanture était superbe. Une énorme tête de loup était peinte sur la vitrine et une petite Harley trônait dans l'entrée, juste à droite du comptoir. L'endroit paraissait clean, il me plut aussitôt. L'hygiène chez les tatoueurs était une condition primordiale pour moi sinon je ne m'y arrêtais pas.

Bizarrement, je me sentis très vite à l'aise dans cet endroit, quasiment comme si j'étais chez moi. Je fis un petit tour du propriétaire et je ne pus que m'extasier devant la beauté des tatouages qui étaient représentés sur les photos exposées au mur. Le mec qui œuvrait ici pourrait sans problème peaufiner mon dessin et me le tatouer exactement comme je le voulais.

**- Je peux vous aider ?** M'interrogea un homme qui venait de se poster à mes côtés.

**- Ouais. J'aimerai me faire un tatouage à partir d'un dessin que j'ai esquissé. **Répondis-je en me tournant vers lui.

**- Vous l'avez avec vous ?**

J'opinai et le sortis de ma poche. Je le lui tendis et il l'examina.

**- Joli coup de patte. Je peux ?** Demanda-t-il en empoignant un crayon.

**- Bien sûr. **Je haussai les épaules.

Il commença à reprendre mon dessin, le retouchant quelque peu, modifiant quelques traits trop grossiers. Il se débrouillait bien et la nouvelle image commençait à prendre forme sous mes yeux. Je lui proposai également quelques petites choses afin de le rendre encore plus parfait et il s'exécuta au fur et à mesure que je lui donnais mes indications. Lorsque ce fut fini, j'étais content du résultat. Ce sera le plus beau de mes tatouages, celui dont je serais le plus fier.

**- Merci ! Je n'en attendais vraiment pas tant ! **M'exclamai-je.

**- Vous voulez le faire aujourd'hui ?**

**- Malheureusement non, **répondis-je déçu.** Bientôt, j'espère.**

Il me regarda avec une mine désolée. Il a dû croire que je n'avais pas de fric. Alors qu'en fait, tout était dans ma tête et dans mon cœur. Je n'étais pas prêt pour ce tatouage. Pas encore.

Je quittai la boutique en remerciant chaleureusement James. Je lui promis de revenir rapidement mais il ne sembla pas du tout me croire.

***…...***

**- Allez Jacob encore un dernier ! **Quil me donna une tape sur l'épaule.

**- J'ai assez bu pour aujourd'hui mec... **soupirai-je.

**- Une partie de billard alors ?**

**- Va pour une partie ! Si je gagne, tu te fais tatouer une queue de billard avec mes initiales gravées dessus ! **Le défiai-je en me levant pour aller dans l'arrière salle.

**- Fais attention avec les paris ! **Rigola-t-il**. La dernière fois ça t'a porté malheur !**

**- Au moins ma bonne vieille Grey Goose me suit toujours où que j'aille !**

Nous partîmes dans un fou rire alors que nous nous remémorions ce fameux jour où, après avoir perdu un pari idiot, j'avais été obligé de me faire tatouer une bouteille de Vodka sur le pied ! Jasper m'avait regardé avec des yeux ronds, se demandant si je n'avais pas perdu la tête !

C'était mémorable ! Et ça faisait partie de nos meilleurs souvenirs.

Je perdis la partie, heureusement pour Quil ! Il sembla vraiment soulagé ! Et moi aussi par la même occasion !

Le reste de la soirée se termina quasiment comme à chaque fois : Paul trouva une nana à ramener chez lui, Embry rendit le contenu de son estomac dans le parterre de fleurs, Quil se vanta de m'avoir battu encore une fois et je rentrai seul à la maison, Beethoven dans les oreilles.

Mais ce soir-là fut différent. Rien ne se passa comme d'habitude.

**- Ouch ! **M'exclamai-je en heurtant une personne.

**- Je suis désolée, je ne regardais pas où je marchais, **s'excusa-t-elle.

**- Ce n'est rien. A vrai dire moi non plus.**

Elle remit sa veste en place et leva la tête. Mon regard se fixa sur ses grands yeux verts. Elle cligna des yeux, certainement abasourdie par mon attitude.

**-Est-ce que tout va bien ? **Sa voix était douce et mon cœur battit la chamade dès qu'elle se mit à parler.

**-Oui. Encore désolé. Bonne soirée Mademoiselle. **Répondis-je durement avant de prendre la fuite sans qu'elle ne puisse répondre.

Je n'entendis même pas sa réponse et m'enfuis, tout bonnement. Je rentrai chez moi et me servis aussitôt à boire. Je voulais l'oublier, oublier ces yeux qui me rappelaient beaucoup trop de souvenirs, beaucoup trop de douleur. Mes dents et mes poings se serrèrent, mes poils se hérissèrent. Je fus pris de tremblements comme si j'allais exploser à tout moment et m'écroulai au sol, genoux à terre.

Son visage m'apparut, souriant, aimant, innocent. Je voulus fermer les yeux mais il était toujours là, à me sourire... Toute la scène de cette nuit-là se rejoua devant moi et je restai sans rien pouvoir faire pour le sauver. Quelqu'un me retenait, m'en empêchait et il était beaucoup plus fort que moi...

_Pitié ! Je ne voulais pas voir ça ! Pas encore !_

Mon subconscient fut clément. Tout s'arrêta et je pus échapper au pire de mes souvenirs. Des larmes coulaient malgré moi sur mes joues, mes mains étaient en sang. J'avais brisé mon verre et la vodka léchait mes plaies sanguinolentes, ce qui me brûlait légèrement. Mais je n'avais que faire de cette douleur-là. Elle s'effaçait et disparaissait. Alors que ce que je ressentais au fond de mon cœur ne s'effacerait jamais...

Je me traînais jusqu'à la douche et laissais couler l'eau froide sur mon corps. Je me sentais faible et impuissant. J'enfilai un boxer et me couchai dans ce lit bien trop grand pour moi. Je ne dormis pas, ne voulant pas que mes vieux démons resurgissent encore une fois. Je pris la télécommande de ma chaîne Hi-Fi et les Symphonies** de Beethoven m'accompagnèrent dans cette nuit sans rêves et sans cauchemars. A la place, je repensais à ce magnifique dessin que m'avait fait le nouveau tatoueur et que j'arborerai bientôt, je l'espérai, gravé sur mon torse, près du cœur, là où il aurait

toute sa place.

*...*

Le téléphone me sortit de ma rêverie. J'eus un pincement au cœur en regardant le prénom s'afficher sur le cadran. Le passé me rattrapera toujours que je le veuille ou non.

**- Salut ! **J'essayai de paraître nonchalant alors qu'un boule se formait au creux de mon ventre.

**- Salut !** Souffla-t-elle.

**- Quoi de neuf ? **Je m'assis sur le lit. Chaque appel de la Réserve était une torture. Était-ce encore une mauvaise nouvelle ?

**- Tu vas recevoir une invitation pour un mariage.**

**- Emily et Sam ? **Demandai-je curieux même si je savais qu'eux seuls pourraient être à l'origine de cette invitation.

**- Oui. **

**- T'as prévenu les autres ? **Je connaissais déjà sa réponse.

**- Non, **répondit-elle en soufflant.

**- Comment ça va... là-bas ? **Hésitai-je.

**- La vie suit son cours. **Elle marqua une pause.** Tu me manques Jake.**

Je soupirai, je pouvais sentir la douleur dans sa voix. Léah était une très bonne amie, à moi aussi elle me manquait horriblement.

**- On se verra bientôt.**

**-Alors tu vas venir ? **Demanda-t-elle la voix pleine d'espoir.

**- Je sais pas encore, je te tiens au courant.**

**- D'accord.** Elle sembla déçue. **Embrasse les autres de ma part. **

**- Pas de problèmes. A bientôt Léah.**

Elle raccrocha. J'avais cru l'entendre pleurer, cela me fit de la peine et je me fustigeai de ne pas lui avoir parlé plus longuement comme elle s'y était attendu en me passant ce coup de fil. J'aurais voulu lui dire tellement de choses mais en même temps, je ne savais pas si j'en étais capable. Tout avait changé, je n'appartenais plus à ce monde qui m'avait tourné le dos et m'avait fait souffrir.

J'arrivai le premier au garage. Après une nuit blanche, je n'avais rien d'autre à faire, alors autant travailler. Me glisser sous le capot de la vieille américaine arrivée hier me fit oublier mes soucis. Beethoven m'accompagnait toujours, tel un vieux compagnon de route.

**- Jake ! Faut que tu arrêtes avec Wolfgang tu mets en péril notre image ! **Hurla Paul par dessus la musique.

**- Quelle horreur ! Comment peux-tu écouter ça ? **M'agressa Quil.

**- Salut les mecs ! Content de vous voir aussi. **Je me glissai hors de l'Américaine et leur serrai la main. **Et c'est Ludwig ! Pas Wolfgang !**

Ils pouffèrent et murmurèrent des « _on s'en fout c'est pareil ! » _ou _« c'est quoi la différence ? ». _Je baissai la musique et préparai du café pour tout le monde. Embry posa le sachet de croissants sur l'établi et, comme chaque matin, nous prîmes notre petit-déjeuner ensemble. Je les mis au courant du coup de fil de Léah, ce qui eut le don de gâcher un peu la bonne humeur qui régnait dans le garage. Mais il fallait bien en parler, nous allions recevoir l'invitation sous peu.

**- Je n'irais pas ! Affirma Paul. **Je me doutais un peu de sa réaction.

**- Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi on est invités. Tout le monde nous ignore depuis tant d'années. **Renchérit Quil.

**- C'est peut-être l'occasion de faire le premier pas****, **dis-je sous le regard ahuri des trois autres.

**- Saint Jacob est parmi nous les gars ! **

**- Léah est malheureuse. On pourrait le faire au moins pour ell****e, **insistai-je.

**- Perso, faut que je réfléchisse****, **répondit Paul.

**- On va tous réfléchir. En attendant, au boulot les mecs ! Sinon on va être débordés. **Je conclus la conversation.

Paul alla changer le CD dans le lecteur et se mit au travail en sifflotant. L'ambiance était redevenue normale même si l'épée de Damoclès se trouvait toujours là, au-dessus de nos têtes. Retourner à Forks, revenir à la Réserve où habitait toute notre famille était plus qu'un défi pour nous. Nous y avions vécu de bons moments, nous étions tous soudés autrefois. Il avait suffit d'un événement pour que quelque chose se casse et que tout bascule. Nous étions désormais des incompris et des étrangers pour toutes ces personnes. Léah semblait la seule à ne pas nous avoir oubliés. Peut-être était-ce même elle qui avait supplié Sam et Emily de nous inviter. Pensait-elle arriver à arranger les choses avec un mariage ?

**- Jake ? **Quil me sortit de ma rêverie.

**- Ouais ?**

**- L'américaine ? T'en es où ? **Il hurlait de l'autre côté du garage, essayant de se faire entendre à travers la musique.

**- J'ai presque fini. Tu me files un coup de main ?**

**- D'acc ! **Répondit-il en arrivant à mes côtés.

***…...***

Nous avions décidé d'aller à ce mariage. Paul avait été le plus dur à convaincre, il était plus que buté. Lui aussi avait morflé. Il avait été blessé dans son ego et je ne pouvais que le comprendre.

Nous arrivâmes à Forks en moto, assez bruyamment d'ailleurs. Nos montures n'étaient pas franchement discrètes. Nous n'avions pas enfilé de costumes de pingouins, même si cela nous apporterait la colère des anciens. En revanche, nous avions opté pour des jeans propres et des chemises neuves, achetées pour l'occasion.

Mon père fut le premier à me sermonner :

**- Tu aurais pu mettre une cravate !**

**- Content de te revoir aussi 'Pa, répondis-je, nonchalant.**

Il me serra tout de même dans ses bras. Je sus tout de suite qu'il était content de me revoir et qu'il se retenait de pleurer. Cependant, je ne voulais pas me laisser aller c'était trop tôt. Nous allions devoir régler nos différents afin de, peut-être, obtenir les réponses à nos questions. Mais pour le moment, nous allions profiter de la fête et donner à Emily et Sam le mariage de leurs rêves.

Les gens nous regardaient bizarrement, d'un œil suspicieux. Nous avions l'habitude, bien sûr, mais c'était toujours lourd à porter. Nous ne faisions pourtant rien de mal ! Paul avait accepté d'être le témoin de Sam et le Maire de Forks avait faillit avoir une crise cardiaque quand il avait vu sa « dégaine » ! Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas souhaité faire ça à l'Église ! Je n'osai pas imaginer la tête du Prêtre !

Les fiancés se dirent oui, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, se passèrent la bague au doigt et sortirent de la Mairie, assaillis par des pétales de roses multicolores. Un énorme banquet s'ensuivit où nous nous régalâmes. Je retrouvais quelques personnes que j'avais bien connues auparavant et qui daignèrent me saluer. Bella Swan et son père Charlie ne nous avaient jamais jugés, ils nous avaient même plutôt encouragés à nous battre pour ce qu'on était.

**- Tu es devenu très beau garçon Jake. Dommage que Démétri ait pris les devants !** Rit-t-elle.

**- Ce traître a fait sa demande ?** Demandai-je en reluquant sa bague

**- Oui ! Nous nous marions l'année prochaine !** **Et tu es cordialement invité !**

**- Merci Bella. Je suis très touché. Toutes mes félicitations ! Tu le mérites. Il te fallait quelqu'un de bien et tu l'as trouvé.**

Elle rougit. Une de ses nombreuses faiblesses. Je l'embrassai tendrement sur la joue avant de la laisser rejoindre son fiancé. Au moins, j'avais encore des alliés dans cette ville, ça faisait toujours plaisir.

Le mariage se déroula sans encombres. Paul fit même la connaissance d'une jeune-femme qui semblait excitée par tous ses tatouages. A priori, il voulait aussi lui montrer ceux qui étaient cachés ! J'étais sûr qu'il y arriverait, Paul était un dragueur invétéré.

Alors que je cherchais où étaient les autres gars, mon regard rencontra celui de Léah. Elle s'était isolée de la fête et semblait porter un lourd fardeau sur ses épaules. Je la rejoignis et m'assis à ses côtés.

**- Tu tiens le coup ?** Demandai-je.

**- Il aurait été tellement heureux de ce mariage, **sourit-elle, nostalgique.

**- Léah... **Je tentai de la raisonner, ce n'était pas le moment pour ça, c'était un heureux événement aujourd'hui.

**- Pourquoi on évite toujours le sujet, Jacob ? **S'énerva-t-elle. **Seth est mort depuis plus de trois ans ****maintenant ****! Tu as tatoué sa date de naissance sur ton poignet !** Dit-elle en me l'attrapant. **C'était ton ami ! **

**- Je ne l'ai pas sauvé !** Mon ton était contenu mais transpirait la colère. Pas contre elle, mais plutôt contre mon impuissance.

**- Tu n'as pas pu ! **Cria-t-elle toujours en me tenant le poignet pour me montrer ces chiffres douloureusement gravés.

**- Mais j'aurais dû ! **Ma voix n'était plus aussi ferme, elle tremblotait.

**- Arrête de te sentir coupable ! Tu ne l'es pas ! **Se calma-t-elle en lâchant mon bras. Elle se rapprocha de moi.

**- C'est pas à toi d'en juger ! **Mes yeux commencèrent à s'embuer. Elle vint se caler contre mon torse.

**- Je suis sa sœur ! **Chuchota-t-elle en levant les yeux pour capter mon regard.** Et je dois subir chaque jour la tristesse de mes parents. Ils sont démolis et je fais de mon mieux pour leur rendre la vie plus gaie. Et je n'y arrive **pas. Sa voix se brisa et elle empoigna ma chemise.** J'ai l'impression de ne plus exister pour eux. **

**- Léah... Je suis désolé, **parvins-je difficilement à dire.** Je ne savais pas...**

**- Évidemment ! Tu as pris la fuite avec les autres et tu m'as laissée, **m'accusa-t-elle avant de se lever et de faire quelques pas loin de moi.

Merde ! Elle m'en voulait sacrément. Comment n'avais-je pas pu voir sa douleur ? J'avais été égoïste envers elle. NOUS avions été égoïstes en laissant tout le monde ici et en partant comme des voleurs. Pas étonnant qu'on nous regardait de travers. Ce n'était sûrement pas à cause de nos tenues, ou pas uniquement. Je comprenais mieux la réaction des gens désormais.

Je la suivis, l'attrapai par le bras pour l'attirer contre mon torse et lui murmurai des excuses même si elles venaient trop tard. Elle sécha ses larmes et je l'invitai à danser pour me faire pardonner. Elle sourit et me suivit sur la piste.

***…...***

Le lendemain de la fête, après que tout le monde eut émergé, nous nous réunîmes chez mon père. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un tribunal et d'attendre ma sentence. Leurs regards inquisiteurs, leurs airs sévères et leurs murmures parlaient pour eux. Ce fut Paul qui prit la parole le premier :

**- Écoutez, on ne va pas ressasser le passé toute la journée alors crachez le morceau !**

**- Paul ! Parle-nous ****sur un autre ton**** !** Gronda Harry.

**- Vu comment vous nous regardez on a l'impression qu'on va bientôt passer à l'échafaud, **se justifia mon ami.

**- On a quand même le droit de se poser des questions non ?** Commença Billy. **Vous avez fui la Réserve sans nous expliquer quoi que ce soit ! On était une grande famille et vous l'avez détruite !** Nous reprocha-t-il. Des murmures d'approbation se firent entendre.

**- Seth a été assassiné !** Hurlai-je.

**- Tu crois que ça ne nous a rien fait ****? Tu crois****que tu es le seul à souffrir ? On a eu aussi mal que toi ! Et aujourd'hui encore ! C'est mon fils ! **Dit Sue, outrée, au bord des larmes.

**- Je l'ai vu mourir devant mes yeux, Sue ! **Commençai-je à dire.** Et je n'ai pas pu le sauver ! Cet enfoiré d'Edward me tenait et je n'ai pas pu m'échapper de son emprise !**Je hurlai, laissant la colère m'envahir. **Mike Newton l'a tabassé jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive et je n'ai rien pu y faire !** Je serrai les poings.

**- Et moi non plus ! **Ajouta Paul en se postant à mes côtés. **J'ai pris un coup de barre de fer derrière la tête ! Cet enfoiré m'a assommé avant de s'en prendre à Seth. **Il était aussi énervé que moi, nos parents nous fixaient ébahis, c'était la première fois que nous arrivions à exprimer autant de choses.** Il était le plus jeune d'entre nous, **finit-il dans un murmure empli de regrets.

**- Newton est un lâche doublé d'un salaud et Cullen un gros enfoiré de faux-cul, **ajouta Quil.

- **Qu'ils crèvent en priso****n,** renchérit Embry.

**- Il est mort dans mes bras, **exprimai-je devant toute l'assemblée. Léah se leva et avança dans ma direction.** Ces images resteront à jamais gravées dans ma tête. Pour toujours ! **Elle tenta de prendre ma main mais je la repoussai, je n'avais pas fini. **J'ai eu le besoin de partir, de quitter cet endroit maudit où l'on acceptait pas les marginaux, où on les tabassait jusqu'à la mort! **Mon ton se fit plus sec en avouant les véritables raisons de mon départ.** A Portland au moins, je me fonds dans le décor et personne ne veut me tuer !**

Les gars approuvèrent mes dires et un silence de mort s'ensuivit. Sue pleurait doucement, ravalant ses sanglots pour ne pas craquer devant tout le monde. Le visage de Léah était dur et impassible. Plus personne n'osait parler. Une fois un peu calmé, je continuai sur ma lancée :

- **Seth était comme un frère ****pour moi.**** Je l'aimais énormément. Sa mort a été ingérable. Je n'ai pas supporté qu'on le passe à tabac de la sorte, c'était trop injuste, il n'avait que quinze ans ! **Je contenais difficilement ma colère.** Même si Mike et Edward croupissent en prison à l'heure qu'il est, je ne trouve pas ça juste. On aurait d****û ****les tuer et rendre justice à notre frère. **Je marquai une pause, me remémorant les heures ayant précédé notre départ. **J'ai préféré la ****fuite plutôt que la hantise que tout cela pourrait recommencer un jour. Je ne supportais plus de vivre là où il avait péri. C'était inconcevable.**

**- On est désolés de vous avoir fait du mal, **dit Quil. **Mais partir nous paraissait être la seule solution.**

**- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? **Questionna mon père.

**- Par égoïsme. J'en suis conscient aujourd'hui et je m'en excuse, **répondis-je honteux.

**- Moi aussi !** Ajoutèrent mes amis les uns après les autres.

Les blessures que nous avions créées ne seraient jamais guéries mais elles s'estomperaient. Une sorte de renouveau allait s'installer et j'en étais plus que soulagé. Nous aurions dû le faire depuis longtemps et ne pas nous enterrer dans ce mutisme continuel. Nous pûmes quitter la Réserve le cœur moins serré et rentrer à Portland les idées plus claires.

La route était encore longue, mais ce jour-là j'étais sûr qu'à force de faire des petits pas nous allions en faire de grands.

***…...***

_**Trois semaines plus tard...**_

**- Hey les mecs ! Matez un peu ma nouvelle œuvre ! **Fanfaronna Paul en entrant dans le garage.

**- Ouah super tatouage ! **Le complimentai-je en regardant son mollet.

**- Mes gants de boxe fétiches me suivront partout désormais ! **Dit-il fier comme un paon.

**- T'es allé voir Jasper** **de bonne heure ce matin ? **C'était étonnant, il ne travaillait jamais le matin, préférant ouvrir jusque tard dans la nuit.

**- Non je suis allé dans cette nouvelle boutique de tatouage. **

**- C'est James qui te l'as fait ?** Demandai-je.

**- Non ! C'était une belle rousse plantureuse ! J'ai passé un agréable moment ! **Il cligna de l'œil pour appuyer ses dires.

_Une rousse ? _Pensai-je.Cette rencontre fracassante de l'autre jour me revenait souvent en mémoire... Ça m'avait tellement secoué que je n'arrêtais pas d'y songer.

**- Paul arrête donc de draguer tout ce qui bouge ! Ça va devient lassant.**

**- Je me suis fait jeter ! **Dit-il penaud.** Quoi ? **S'énerva-t-il en nous voyant nous retenir de rire. **Ça arrive ! Même aux meilleurs !**

Nous le huâmes et Quil lui balança même un torchon plein de cambouis à la figure. Nous nous mîmes à chahuter comme des enfants de cinq ans et lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte du garage nous restâmes interdits de surprise. Le garage n'ouvrait que dans une heure. J'allais ouvrir, pensant qu'un coursier remplaçant avait dû se tromper dans les horaires de livraison.

Mais ce n'était pas lui, c'était Léah !

Je fus très surpris de la voir là, devant moi. Je la pris dans mes bras et la fis virevolter dans tous les sens. Elle rit aux éclats, comme quand elle était petite fille. Cela faisait un bien fou de la voir là.

- **Léah !** Dirent les autres en la voyant.

**- Que fais-tu ici ?** Demandai-je, surpris.

**- J'avais besoin de changer d'air. J'ai pris quelques jours de vacances. Ma patronne me les a accordées. ****J'avais envie de venir vous voir ! Jake ! Lâche-moi maintenant ! **Dit-elle en tapant dans mon dos avec ses poings.

**- Tu as bien fait !** Dis-je en la déposant. Elle me sourit. **On ferme le garage pour la journée ! Tant pis pour les clients grincheux ! Embry fais****-****moi une belle affiche !**

**-A vos ordres chef ! S'exécuta-t-il.**

Une demi-heure plus tard on quittait le garage et on amenait Léah visiter Portland à moto. Je lui prêtai un casque et la fis grimper derrière moi. Elle s'agrippa à ma taille et nous roulâmes en direction des monuments les plus touristiques de la ville. La journée passa à toute allure et se termina à la maison, en petite fête improvisée. Il fut décidé que Léah dormirait chez moi vu que j'étais le seul à avoir une chambre d'amis et surtout un appartement rangé et propre ! Après avoir pris une bonne douche et avoir enfilé un simple short, je guidai Léah dans ses quartiers.

**- Voici ta chambre,** annonçai-je en allumant la lumière. **La salle de bain est juste à côté. Tu as besoin d'autre chose ?** Lui demandai-je.

**- Non merci c'est parfait Jacob. **Elle me souriait et ses yeux pétillaient.

**- De rien. Bonne nuit Lee.** Je m'apprêtai à quitter la pièce quand elle m'interpella.

**- Jake ?** **C'est quoi ce tatouage dans ton dos ? La signification je veux dire... C'est le seul que je ne comprends pas vraiment...**

**- C'est compliqué, **murmurai-je.** C'est le premier que j'ai fait en arrivant ici, ****en même temps que la date de naissance de Seth.** Dis-je en caressant mon poignet droit.

**- J'ai tout mon temps****, **souffla-t-elle.

Je m'assis sur le lit et soupirai. Après tout, je lui devais bien cette explication. Seth était son frère.

**- Cette porte représente le passé. Elle est fermée car j'ai enterré ce passé qui m'obsède et m'étouffe. La clé, tatouée à côté, laisse entrevoir un espoir que je l'ouvre à nouveau un jour pour changer les choses. **

**- La porte s'est un peu entrouverte au mariage non ? **

**- Oui. Grâce à toi, **murmurai-je.** Merci.**

Son visage se rapprocha du mien et ses doigts effleurèrent mon bras où étaient inscrites les initiales de Beethoven. Je reculai, totalement pris de cours par cet assaut si soudain :

**- Léah, je... **

**- J'ai besoin de toi Jake, **supplia-t-elle.

-** Je ne peux pas faire ça Lee. Tu es mon amie****, **lui expliquai-je.

**- Juste pour ce soir.**

**- Désolé. **Dis-je en me levant. **C'est impossible. Tu es comme une sœur pour moi.** Je l'embrassai sur la joue et quittai la pièce en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit.

J'avais de la peine de la laisser comme ça, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à abdiquer. Cela m'aurait fait trop bizarre de coucher avec elle après toutes ces années. Je me glissai dans mon grand lit et tentai de dormir, en vain.

Le lendemain, je trouvai une note de Léah dans la cuisine disant qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir et de faire le point pour la journée. Je soupirai lourdement, ne comprenant pas comment on avait pu en arriver là. Je commençai à me poser des questions à son sujet. Avait-elle eu des sentiments pour moi durant toutes ces années ? Je secouai la tête. C'était ridicule ! Nous étions amis depuis l'enfance, je l'aurais remarqué.

J'allumai la chaîne Hi-Fi et la machine à café. Rien de mieux que la _Polonaise_ de Beethoven et un café à la cannelle pour démarrer une journée comme celle-ci. On avait du travail à rattraper au garage.

Les gars furent un peu surpris de ne pas voir Léah arriver avec moi mais je leur expliquai qu'elle avait envie de passer la journée seule. Paul me regarda d'un air plus que suspicieux mais il ne demanda rien, comprenant que cela ne le regardait pas.

Je rentrai tard ce soir-là à l'appartement. Léah était déjà couchée et dormait à poings fermés. Il allait falloir qu'on parle demain, la situation ne pourrait pas durer ainsi toute la semaine.

*... *

Léah et moi avions beaucoup parlé les jours qui suivirent. Elle s'était excusée d'avoir agi ainsi. Un moment de faiblesse avait-elle dit. Elle semblait gênée par la situation mais je la rassurais. Je préférai largement la voir sourire que souffrir, elle en avait assez bavé ces dernières années. Je savais qu'elle ne me disait pas tout mais je respectai son choix. Tant que nos relations n'en pâtissaient pas trop, je me bornerai à ne pas lui poser de questions.

Lorsque vint le jour de son départ, je fus triste. J'aurais tant aimé qu'elle vienne habiter à New-York avec nous. Elle nous promit de revenir très vite et de donner des nouvelles le plus souvent possible ce qui me donna encore plus d'espoirs pour l'avenir.

Les nuits qui suivirent furent difficiles pour moi. Les yeux verts de Seth hantaient mes rêves, ses cris me réveillaient en sursaut. Trois ans de thérapie ne m'avaient pas permis d'oublier ça ni de ne plus me sentir coupable de l'avoir laissé mourir sous les coups de Newton. J'avais aussi essayé l'hypnose et d'autres formes de médecines alternatives mais rien n'y faisait. Ces rêves ignobles et terrifiants me collaient à la peau.

Je repensais aussi beaucoup à cette femme que j'avais croisée dans la rue. Ses yeux étaient tellement semblables à ceux de mon ami Seth que ça m'avait choqué. J'avais eu peur en la voyant la première fois car elle m'avait catapultée dans mon passé en quelques secondes mais plus les semaines passaient plus je me disais qu'elle pourrait m'aider à confronter les démons. Mais où la trouver ? Portland était une jungle !

Puis cela me vint comme une évidence. Paul, son tatouage, la jeune femme rousse. Et si ce n'était pas une coïncidence ? Mes actions suivirent mes pensées. J'enfilai un pantalon, un t-shirt propre. Un passage à la salle de bain et j'étais prêt à partir pour la boutique. Je marchai vite, sans réfléchir. Un orage se préparait, le vent fouettait mon visage. Alors que des gouttes commençaient à tomber, j'arrivai enfin et je la vis. Elle était de dos mais je sus que c'était elle. La chevelure flamboyante, des jambes galbées, une chute de reins à tomber. Pas de doute ! J'entrai et elle se tourna en entendant la porte. Elle me sourit et me souhaita la bienvenue.

**- Vous désirez ?** Me demanda-t-elle, ses yeux rivés sur les miens.

**- Je suis venu il y a quelques semaines et j'avais fait des esquisses avec votre collègue. J'aimerai prendre un rendez-vous pour faire ce tatouage. **Expliquai-je.

**- Vous voulez que ce soit James qui vous le fasse? **

**- Je suis sûr que vous êtes aussi douée que lui**, dis-je en ne la quittant pas des yeux.** Vous avez tatoué mon ami Paul il y a quelques jours. **

**- Le mec aux gants de boxe ? **Demanda-t-elle en jouant avec son piercing à la langue.

J'acquiesçai et elle poursuivit :

**- Je vois. Votre dessin c'est quoi ? **Elle semblait très curieuse.

**- Un phœnix. **Annonçai-je.

**- Symbole très intéressant, **sourit-elle.

**- Tous mes tatouages ont une signification particulière. J'y tiens beaucoup.**

**- Les miens aussi. Alors vous me le montrez ce dessin ? **Elle semblait impatiente.

Je le sortis de ma poche et le lui tendis. Elle l'observa quelques instants et me sourit.

**- Je reconnais bien là la patte de mon frère. Mais j'ai l'habitude de reproduire ses œuvres, ça ira, **annonça-t-elle.

_Son frère ? _Voilà qui était très intéressant.

**- Où souhaitez-vous le tatouer ?**

**- Près du cœur.** Soufflai-je.

**- D'accord. Je vais prendre vos mesures pour mettre le Phoenix aux bonnes proportions. Enlevez votre T-shirt s'il-vous-plaît, **ordonna-t-elle doucement.

J'obtempérai. Je la guidai sur l'emplacement exact et elle nota les références sur un petit calepin.

**- Bien. **Elle retourna derrière le comptoir.** Mardi prochain. En fin de journée ?**Proposa-t-elle tout en tournant les pages de son agenda. **Sauf si vous voulez voir le résultat avant et faire des modifications.**

**- On pourra voir ça le jour J ? **Proposai-je.

**- Bien entendu ! Donc mardi ?**

**- Oui vers 18h**, dis-je en me rhabillant.

**- Je vous note dans l'agenda. Votre nom ? Numéro de téléphone ?**

Je lui donnai tous les renseignements avant de la quitter, à regrets. Une femme venait d'arriver pour se faire tatouer les initiales de son amoureux dans un cœur. Je la vis me saluer et me sourire avant d'amener sa cliente dans la salle de tatouage.

Ce soir-là, alors que je m'apprêtai à regarder un bon film avec du pop-corn, mon portable vibra. Un numéro inconnu. Je fronçai les sourcils en ouvrant le message mais mon air renfrogné se dissipa aussitôt.

_« M. Black, seriez vous libre lundi soir vers 17h00 pour le tatoo ? Victoria. »_

Un deuxième message suivit aussitôt.

_« Désolée de vous avoir dérangé. V »_

Je fus un peu surpris de sa façon de faire. M'envoyer des SMS à cette heure tardive était tout de même étrange. Son prénom lui allait à ravir. Je venais de me rendre compte que je ne lui avais jamais demandé.

_« OK pour lundi. Je ne dormais pas. Suis insomniaque. »_

_« Alors on est deux. »_

Nous nous connaissions à peine et pourtant je sentais qu'elle avait besoin de parler alors je lui répondis.

Cela dura toute la nuit. Nous étions allés de confidences en confidences, parlant de tout ce qui nous passait par la tête. Au petit matin, lorsque nous dûmes nous résoudre à arrêter, j'avais l'impression de vraiment la connaître. Bien sûr, nous avions soigneusement épargné les sujets sensibles, comme s'ils étaient ni bons à avouer ni à raconter. Chaque personne avait ses petits secrets après tout !

Comme un bon médicament, cet échange m'avait revigoré. Je partis travailler le cœur un peu plus léger que d'habitude. La journée fut longue et nous eûmes l'impression que tous le clients exigeants du quartier étaient venus en même temps frapper à la porte de notre garage. Il y avait des journées comme ça où tout allait mal, où tout foutait le camp.

**- Ils ont été chiants aujourd'hui ! Je croyais jamais m'en sortir !** Dit Embry en fermant le garage.

-** Chiants ? Des emmerdeurs oui !** Grogna Paul.

**- On va se boire un petit verre ?** Proposai-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

**- Putain oui ! Avec grand plaisir !**

Paul avait cette petite lueur au fond des yeux qui disait qu'il avait envie de plus qu'un simple verre. Je ris et enfourchai ma moto en direction de notre bar favori.

Notre table de billard habituelle était prise et je reconnus aussitôt les personnes qui étaient en train d'y jouer. Difficile de ne pas reconnaître cette silhouette longiligne et parfaite, légèrement penchée sur la table. Son court débardeur laissait entrevoir un tatouage au creux de ses reins. Un magnifique tribal où étaient cachées plusieurs horloges. Il faudrait que je pense à lui demander ce que ça signifiait...

**- Salut !** Dis-je en m'approchant d'elle.

**- Hey ! Jacob !** Dit-elle en souriant. Elle me prit dans ses bras et me colla une bise sur la joue devant les yeux hagards de mes potes et de son frère. **Comment vas-tu ?**

- **Très bien. Et toi ? **Répondis-je en reculant légèrement pour mieux la voir.

**- Je suis en train de perdre ! James est un adversaire redoutable. **Dit-elle, dépitée.

James s'avança vers moi et me serra la main.

**- Alors ce tatouage ? **Me demanda-t-il.

**- Je viens le faire la semaine prochaine, **souris-je de manière triomphale.

**- Parfait ! J'ai hâte de voir le résultat. Victoria est très douée tu verras ! **Il me fit un clin d'œil.

**- Je n'en doute pas.** Dis-je en la regardant. Elle me dévorait des yeux. Ou peut-être était-ce mon imagination.

**- On a bientôt fini. Vous jouez avec nous après ?** Nous demanda James.

**- Ouais ! Avec plaisir ! **Dirent Embry et Quil, en cœur.

Le temps de commander à boire et de récupérer d'autres queues de billard, Victoria était battue pour de bon. Nous fîmes deux équipes de trois personnes et ma belle rousse s'associa avec Embry et moi. Paul me lança un nouveau regard inquisiteur auquel je ne répondis pas. La bonne humeur s'installa et nous passâmes un très bon moment. Nous perdîmes largement la partie. Paul était un adversaire redoutable et, associé à James, ce fut impossible de gagner, mais nous étions bons joueurs ce qui ne gâcha rien.

James commanda une tournée générale pour se faire pardonner d'avoir battu tout le monde et nous appréciâmes ce geste. Il nous expliqua ensuite qu'ils étaient venus s'installer à New-York pour changer de vie après la mort de leur père. Ça avait été un événement très tragique et très complexe à vivre pour eux. Il n'en dit pas plus et nous respectâmes son choix de ne pas divulguer leur vie privée devant des personnes qu'ils connaissaient à peine.

La soirée passée en leur compagnie fut vraiment sympathique mais ne s'arrêta pas là pour moi. Victoria m'avait téléphoné sitôt rentrée chez elle et nous avions parlé toute la nuit. J'appris que la guitare sur son bras représentait celle de son défunt père, que le papillon qui couvrait son pied et sa cheville était le symbole de sa liberté, survenue après des événements qu'elle ne voulait pas encore révéler. Je compris que les horloges tatouées dans ses reins avaient un rapport avec son passé, ce qu'elle me confirma. Je lui parlai de mon tribal dans lequel des loups étaient entrelacés, ainsi que du symbole de ma tribu gravé sur mon mollet gauche. Elle semblait autant fascinée par ma passion pour les loups que par celle que je cultivais pour Beethoven et ACDC en même temps.

**- Combien d'autres tatouages as-tu ?** Lui demandai-je, curieux.

**- Trois. Mon prénom en chinois sur l'épaule gauche et deux animaux manga bien cachés...**

Ma respiration se coupa et elle rit. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure alors que je me demandais s'ils étaient sur une fesse, un sein ou ailleurs...

**- J'ai aussi quelques piercings, comme tu as pu le voir.** Ajouta-t-elle. **Même si j'en ai d'autres ****bien dissimulés eux aussi.** Son air était mutin et mystérieux. Elle continuait de se foutre de moi.

Je restai muet face à ces révélations et mon corps se tendit à l'idée de partir à la recherche de ses trésors cachés.

**- Jacob ne fais pas d'attaque, je m'en voudrais**, pouffa-t-elle. Elle se reprit. **Le loup semble être un symbole important pour toi, je me trompe ?**

**- Ils font partie des vieilles légendes de ma famille. C'est en quelque sorte une partie de moi.** Ma voix était grave.

**- Tu me raconteras un jour ?** Son ton était limite suppliant.

**- Et toi ?** Eludai-je.

Nous soupirâmes de concert, la situation était devenue trop étrange pour continuer et nous décidâmes de raccrocher. Nos deux âmes étaient meurtries, nos fardeaux respectifs trop lourds à porter. Alors que la _Bagatelle No.2_ de Beethoven accompagnait mes pensées, je me posai la question mille fois sans trouver de réponse : qu'avait-il bien pu lui arriver ?

Le jour J était enfin là. J'étais dans un état d'esprit assez mitigé. J'appréhendai autant que j'avais hâte. Victoria ne m'avait envoyé que peu de messages et nos échanges avaient été courts. Il me semblait que quelque chose s'était brisé entre nous. Malgré ça, j'avais un tatouage à faire et je ne devais pas me démonter pour elle.

J'étais en avance lorsque je franchis le seuil de la boutique. Elle apparut du fond de l'arrière salle et me sourit.

**- Bonjour**, souffla-t-elle.

**- Salut**, répondis-je gaiement.

**- Je finis de désinfecter les instruments et j'arrive.**

**- Prends ton temps.** Dis-je alors qu'elle repartait déjà.

Elle revint très vite et je pus voir dépasser de son débardeur un tatouage que je n'avais jamais vu avant. Il était partiellement caché mais j'aurais pu jurer que c'était une tête de loup. Pourquoi ? Certainement à cause du nom de la boutique, quoi d'autre ? Il fallait que j'arrête de me faire des films.

**- Je me suis un peu avancée en décalquant le dessin avant ton arrivée. Tiens regarde.**

**- Magnifique, c'est exactement ce que je voulais.** J'étais émerveillé par son travail.

**- Aucun changement ? Tu es sûr ?**

**- Aucun !** Je n'avais aucun doute, le Phoenix était parfait.

**- Alors tu es prêt ? **Demanda-t-elle.

**- Allons-y !** J'étais décidé à enfin tatouer sur ma peau le symbole de la renaissance et du pardon.

**- Ôte ton T-shirt et viens t'installer sur la table de tatouage.** Ordonna-t-elle doucement.

J'obéis alors qu'elle préparait le matériel, non sans jeter un coup d'œil vers moi de temps en temps.

**- Alors tu écoutes vraiment Beethoven ? **Elle semblait surprise.

**- Sa musique me fait du bien**, souris-je.

**- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça. **

**- Il ne faut pas s'arrêter aux apparences. **Mon ton était un peu plus sec que je ne l'aurais voulu.

**- A qui le dis tu ! J'en ai payé le prix.** Annonça-t-elle, des trémolos dans la voix.

Je la regardai de manière suspicieuse. Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Alors que j'allais lui poser la question, elle me fit signe de m'allonger.

- **Il est joli ce tatouage**, dit-elle en traçant les contours de mes initiales, gravées dans les pattes d'un dragon. Le bout de ses doigts effleuraient mon aine, ce qui me fit frissonner. **C'est l'endroit que je préfère voir tatouer chez un homme. C'est très sensuel, très... érotique. **Ses doigts n'avaient pas cessé de bouger, me chatouillant cette partie ultrasensible du corps.

**- Victoria, je...**

**- Cette citation, c'est Oscar Wilde** n'est-ce pas ?** Son autre main caressait mon mollet, sa voix était devenue vraiment sensuelle.

**- C'est exact**, affirmai-je un peu gêné.

**- Magnifique.** Elle semblait pensive. **Ces tatouages racontent une partie de ta vie n'est-ce pas ? Celui dans ton dos me semble être le plus important.** J'acquiesçai. **J'aimerai tant te découvrir, Jacob Black, tu es beaucoup trop mystérieux. **

**- Je te retourne le compliment**, rétorquai-je en la fixant ardemment.

A cet instant, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes et je fermai les yeux pour apprécier ce doux baiser que j'attendais depuis le jour où je l'avais percutée dans la rue. Mes mains empoignèrent sa tignasse rousse et je renforçai son emprise sur moi, l'encourageant à approfondir ce moment intense. Elle gémit, ce qui ne manqua pas de m'exciter. Je voulais cette femme mais certainement pas ici ni maintenant. Je la relâchai et nous nous séparâmes, le souffle court. Elle me sourit, espiègle, et fit à nouveau courir ses doigts sur mon torse, jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait mon cœur.

**- C'est bien ici que tu veux ce tatouage ?** Elle jouait avec mon corps de manière aussi provocante que déconcertante.

**- Oui,** répondis-je encore essoufflé par ce baiser plus que torride.

**- Dans ce cas il faudra enlever les poils qui recouvrent toute cette partie ! **Annonça-t-elle joyeuse.

Cela eu le mérite de me calmer aussi sec ! Elle sortit les instruments et ma rasa de prêt. Son beau visage était concentré et j'en profitai pour la regarder dans les moindres détails. Je voulais tout apprendre sur elle et j'allais commencer dès maintenant. S'ensuivirent le nettoyage à la Biseptine et le calquage du tatouage. Nous n'entendions que nos respirations et le bruit du crayon sur le papier. La scène semblait normale d'un point de vue extérieure mais pas pour nous. L'atmosphère était chargée d'électricité, mes mains étaient moites, mon cœur battait vite. Elle ne tremblait pas, elle était professionnelle jusqu'au bout mais la petite pointe rosée sur ses joues trahissait ses faiblesses. De ma place je pouvais très bien voir ce nouveau tatouage qu'elle arborait sur la poitrine, il était splendide. Je pouvais déjà dire qu'aucun animal manga ne se trouvait là et que, par conséquent, ils étaient soit sur une de ses fesses, soit ailleurs. Dans les deux cas, j'avais vraiment hâte de les découvrir.

**- A quoi tu penses ?** Demanda-t-elle

**- A rien !** Mentis-je dans vraiment me cacher.

**- J'ai fini,** éluda-t-elle. **Est-ce que ça te plaît ?** Elle me tendit un miroir.

**- Magnifique. J'ai hâte de voir le résultat final.**

**- Moi aussi.** Elle déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de se remettre au travail. Elle jouait avec mes nerfs, je ne savais pas si j'allais tenir jusqu'au bout.

Le doux ronronnement de la machine à tatouer me parvint enfin et les premiers picotements se firent sentir. Je fermai les yeux pour apprécier ce moment et me mis à sourire. Les mains chaudes de Victoria s'animaient sur ma peau et son souffle caressait ma joue.

Au bout de quelques minutes, nous nous mîmes à parler de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que la conversation ne dévie sur nos vies personnelles... Je fus le premier à laisser tomber les barrières. Je faisais ce tatouage pour laisser mes soucis derrière moi et recommencer à zéro alors qu'est-ce qui m'en empêchait désormais ? Je lui racontais tout depuis mon enfance jusqu'à la mort de Seth et ma décision de venir habiter ici avec mes potes, l'incompréhension de ma famille et de mes proches. Elle ne dit presque rien, me laissant parler et déverser tout ce qui rendait mon cœur lourd depuis toutes ces années. Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'elle était émue et vraiment impliquée dans ce que je lui disais. Cela me donna la force d'aller jusqu'au bout et de lui avouer qu'elle avait les même yeux que Seth et que c'était grâce à elle et à cette rencontre fortuite que j'avais pu avancer et me faire graver à jamais ce symbole sur le cœur. Elle semblait comprendre même si elle ne répondit rien.

**- Toi aussi tu m'as aidée à avancer. J'ai toujours aimé le loup en tant que symbole mais depuis que je t'ai rencontré, je suis certaine qu'il est lié à mon avenir.**

Ses paroles me touchèrent et je l'encourageai à continuer. Elle me raconta alors comment elle fut accusée à tort du meurtre de son père, quelques années auparavant. Les voisins avaient juré l'avoir vue sortir de la maison et s'enfuir. Ses tatouages, ses piercings et son look de rebelle avaient fait d'elle la coupable idéale. Elle avait été en prison pour un crime qu'elle n'avait pas commis et y avait vécu les pires mois de sa vie. Son frère James l'avait soutenue et aidée, cherchant jour et nuit de nouveaux indices qui la déculpabiliseraient, en vain. Un jour pourtant, par un miracle sans nom, un témoin, pris par le remord, alla changer sa déposition au poste de police. L'enquête fut rouverte et le vrai coupable mis sous les verrous. Son ex petit-ami, Laurent, s'était avéré être le vrai coupable, ce qui fut un second choc pour ma belle rousse. Les circonstances du meurtre étaient restées floues puisque Laurent avait mis fin à ses jours juste après son arrestation.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce et seule la machine à tatouer émettait son petit ronron habituel. Une question me brûlait la langue.

**- Et le loup ? **Demandai-je doucement. Elle sourit.

**- Mon père a toujours voué un culte à ces animaux. Il m'a tout appris sur eux, ou presque. Il m'amenait toujours les voir, soit dans des parcs naturels, soit dans les bois, au Canada. Mais la coïncidence la plus frappante et qui m'a donné envie de nommer notre boutique « The Wolf's Tatoos » c'est que cet homme qui m'a fait sortir de prison, le témoin qu'on attendait plus, s'appelait Jared Wolf **. **

**- Je vois. La vie est toujours pleine de surprises et de coïncidences. **Conclus-je.

**- Oui. **Elle soupira, soulagée d'avoir pu enfin vider son cœur de ce fardeau qui le rendait beaucoup trop lourd. **Les contours sont finis tu veux faire une pause ? **Dit-elle en s'étirant, dévoilant un morceau de sa peau diaphane.

**- Non, j'ai juste envie de t'embrasser. **

**- Tu es trop gourmand Jacob. **Me gronda-t-elle.

**- Je sais, c'est mon péché mignon. **Souris-je avant de capturer ses lèvres alors qu'elle se penchait vers moi.

**3 ans plus tard...**

**POV Victoria**

Il y avait eu du monde à la boutique aujourd'hui, j'avais eu du mal à m'en sortir. James était en vacances avec Jane, sa nouvelle fiancée, et m'avait donc laissée seule pendant quinze jours. J'avais hâte qu'il rentre pour reprendre un peu le flambeau. J'allais ainsi pouvoir en profiter moi aussi, avec mes amours.

Jacob et moi serions bientôt mariés et, en attendant que de nous passer la bague au doigt, j'avais tatoué son prénom sur mon annulaire gauche et il avait fait pareil. Ce tatouage nous servait, en quelque sorte, de bague de fiançailles originale. Notre fils était entré dans nos vies il y a presque un an et nous voulions que son anniversaire coïncide avec le jour de notre union, comme une sorte de symbole. Son prénom nous avait semblé évident dès que nous avions su que c'était un garçon. Léah avait été fière de devenir sa marraine.

J'arrivai dans la cuisine et me postai dans l'encadrement de la porte afin d'admirer le spectacle qui se jouait devant mes yeux. Jacob était en train d'essayer de nourrir notre fils mais celui-ci refusait toute nourriture, recrachant systématiquement chaque bouchée.

**- Allez Seth, s'il-te-plaît, fais un petit effort,** le supplia-t-il

**- Non !** Protesta-t-il.

**- Maman va rentrer tard, il faut que tu manges avant qu'elle...** Il s'arrêta car notre fils venait de pointer son petit doigt dans ma direction, ce qui me fit rire.

**- Ce garnement refuse de manger ne serait-ce qu'une bouchée de ce truc !** Marmonna-t-il en se levant pour venir vers moi. Il m'enlaça et m'embrassa tendrement. **Tu rentres tard. **Cela sonnait comme un reproche.

**- Je sais. Il y avait du monde**, m'excusai-je.

**- Vivement que James revienne ! S'il-te-plaît, fais-le manger pendant que je prends une douche, il m'a mis de la purée de haricots verts partout. **Grimaça-t-il.

**- D'accord !** Soufflai-je.

Il m'embrassa à nouveau et disparut de ma vue. J'entendis les premières notes de la _Bagatelle _émaner de la salle de bain, ce qui me fit sourire.

Seth mangea tout le contenu de son assiette et but la moitié de son biberon de lait avant d'aller dormir. Il frottait ses beaux yeux verts, signe qu'il était très fatigué. J'ébouriffai sa tignasse brune, tout aussi bouclée que la mienne et le posai dans son lit avec son doudou. Je mis le mobile en route et il s'endormit très vite. Jacob se posta derrière moi et enlaça ma taille avant de déposer un baiser dans mon cou.

**- Viens !** Me murmura-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

Je le suivis dans notre chambre où nous rattrapâmes tout le temps que nous avions perdu ces derniers jours.

-FIN-

_**Notes **:_

_**Beethoven a écrit pas moins de 9 Symphonies... _

_** « Love is like heaven but hurts like hell » O. Wilde._

_** Wolf : loup en anglais._


End file.
